


Taking care of business

by PrinceofBadassery



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, i guess, winterwidow - Freeform, works in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/pseuds/PrinceofBadassery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha just wanted to spend a lazy afternoon in bed, Bucky has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaMcCallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMcCallMe/gifts).



She heard him coming into the bedroom and cracked open an eye. She had been napping while he had been working out and from the looks of it, it had been quite successful. His bare torso was damp with sweat and his hair that had been in a neat ponytail at the beginning of it had now loose strands that hang down into his face. She liked the look. He noticed that she was awake and threw her a smile before walking towards the closet, pulling out a fresh set of clothes.

She stretched lazily on the bed, letting out a groan as her spine cracked.

He turned around at the noise and cocked his head, as he admired the sliver of skin visible on her stomach, where her tank top had ridden up. He dropped the clothes unceremoniously on the floor and strode over to the bed.

"No." She said, knowing exactly what was going on in his head, but that didn't keep him from advancing towards her, climbing on the bed from the bottom, he was quickly on top of her, a hand on either side of her shoulders. She put up her hands and turned her head away in disgust. "No. You're all sticky!"

He let out a low growl before lowering himself on top of her trapping her hands between their bodies. She shook her head and tried to get her hands free, making noises of disgust as he proceeded to rub himself against.

"No no no no!" Natasha was laughing but the disgust was real. "You're all wet and gross."

Bucky pressed his head and damp hair against her neck and rubbed his face into her hair, ignoring her protests. “James!”

Natasha eventually got one of her hands free and promptly landed a solid punch to his abdomen, hard enough to make him roll over and off of her.

"Not nice." He groaned.

"Don't act like that hurt."

"I'm going to die." He mockingly held his stomach were she had punched him. Natasha rolled her eyes and brought her knee up to kick him into his side.

"I didn't deserve that." Bucky whined.

"Yes you did, now I am all gross.” She grabbed her pillow and brought it down on his face hard, leaving it there. With a huff he pulled it off and pouted at her.

He made to roll off the bed, but Natasha's hand suddenly closed around his left forearm and held him back. "Wait." A mischievous twinkle had entered her eyes.

He halted and looked at her confused.

Natasha hummed an approving noise and pulled herself closer, wrapping both arms around the bicep of his metal arm and leaning her cheek against his shoulder. Bucky didn't move as she brought her legs up to wrap around his arm as well, like a monkey clinging to a branch.

“Mhm, yes good.” She murmured. “What?” He tried to pull his arm away but that only made Natasha cling to it even more. “No.” She said decidedly. “This thing is nice and cold and not sweaty, it can stay.” To prove her point she rubbed her cheek over his shoulder.

“I’m attached to the thing, you know?” Bucky grunted unhappily.

“I know.” Natasha pulled herself up just enough to press a kiss to his skin just about the spot where flesh met metal. “I like the rest of you just as much.” She continued to trail kisses down from his shoulder to his chest. She knew he didn’t have a lot of sensation in that area because of the fried nerve endings, but she figured she’d give it a little extra attention as compensation.

He made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat and turned to Natasha as much as possible with her still clinging to his arm. “There is only one solution then.” He mused.

“You take a shower?”

“Two solutions.”

She chuckled. “And that would be?”

Bucky used his unoccupied hand to push a strand of hair behind Natasha’s ear. “Get you just as sweaty.”

This time Natasha laughed wholeheartedly and hit him playfully in the chest. “You really think you can get me to work up a sweat?”

He let out a deep growl and she finally released his arm, scooting a little to the side on the large bed and kicking the remaining blankets out of the way. “Well, do your best.” She said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She uncurled gracefully, positioning her slender arms above her head and arching her back.

He rolled back over her, supporting himself with his right hand next to her head. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a short but passionate kiss before continuing down her jaw. She arched against him and he slipped his hand under her top, making her squirm from the sudden touch of the cold metal.

“I thought you liked that part of me.” He whispered into her ear as she wriggled underneath him. She brought her arms down and racked her nails down his chest and stomach.

“Actually, I think I like another part better.” She said as she tugged at the strings of his sweatpants. She could feel him smirk against her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, I don't even know how I managed to write something this short


End file.
